Sense of Shutdown
by Fiona12690
Summary: Thanks to the Elders of the past and a new power received; Chris is now forced to make the most important choice of his life, Good or Evil.


**Sense of Shutdown**

**Summary:** Thanks to the Elders of the past and a new power received; Chris is now forced to make the most important choice of his life, Good or Evil.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by the episode, "Hyde School Reunion," don't worry readers you'll understand as we good along.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Chris Revelation, Wyatt is Chris' Father, and Evil Chris featured. Ratings may go up!

**Now On With The Story!**

**Prologue: **Sense of Shutdown

**-Chris' Pov-**

Looking for the demon who is after the baby version of your father is hard to do by yourself, but it's something you have to do when your whole family turns on you in a second because of one mistake before they knew who you really were.

_**Flashback**_

_I hadn't even stepped into the Manor for five minutes before I was being yelled at by the sisters and Leo. They had just kicked me out of the Manor, P3, and had just barely missed me with Piper's molecular combustion power. They blamed me for what they have been through and claimed I was a demon in disguise before blowing me up. I reformed hissing at the pain in my side. Lord was it on fire, but the pain didn't stop there. Piper flicked her hands again and scattered my orbs across the room once more; too bad pain was a strong emotion. Phoebe screamed. She had felt my overwhelming physical pain and then something else that I had been trying to hide, the something else that I contributed to the pain in my heart. The pain of being hurt by people I completely... love and trust...ed._

_The second time I managed to reform it took me awhile, I was holding my side to stop the bleeding as Piper moved in towards me for round three. She was going to blow me up again. God, why do you hate me so? I looked up at her with so much confusion, love, hate, and despair in my glassy green eyes that she caught it and took as step back. That was until it seemed like something was registering in her mind. Her thoughts were speaking so loud; it was so hard not to hear them._

_' Why should I stop? This is the manipulative bastard who put my son at risk so many times since he's shown up. He's brought demons into my house and forced my sisters and I to go after demons instead of them coming to us. Finally, he broke up my marriage with Leo.' _

_**-Author's Pov-**_

_Piper looked as if she regained some of her confidence and took a step forward, eyes darkened with rage and hands stretched out forward, she flicked them in his direction._

_Instead of blowing up, a crackling red shield surrounded Chris, protecting him from Piper's continuous raged attacks. Once Piper realized her attacks weren't even making a dent in the shield she stopped and they all looked at the young whitelighter inside of the bubbled shield. They watched as his eyes slowly fluttered close and his hand fell from his side revealing his bleeding wound caused by Piper earlier._

_" He's bleeding! Why is he bleeding?" Paige questioned._

_" He must not be a full whitelighter. Oh god, Leo. Please, you've got to heal him. He's dying, I can feel it." Phoebe yelled out as she held a hand to rest against her heart. " His heart beat is slowing down. Please Leo, you have to do something!" _

_Leo looked torn between what to do. Save the man who threatened his son's life so many times or leave him to die. Save him or not. It was his choice. Phoebe was asking him to make. Leo looked to Piper for help, but she was just staring at the bubble. Well not at it, but what was happening inside of it. All while Paige was holding on to a screaming Phoebe and Phoebe yelling at Leo, then Leo having to decide whether or not he should save Chris, Piper and Leo's son Wyatt had orbed into the crackling red energy bubbled shield and started healing Chris._

_They were all so focused on the scene in front of them. They never realized what was going to be coming from upstairs, from the attic._

**A/N: Hey everyone, this here is your Prologue for this story I hope you enjoyed it. Should I continue? Please review! I hope to see you for the next chapter of Sense of Shutdown.**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
